


What if Ayano got kidnapped?

by Harukiswife



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: But also the best thing I've ever written, Crack, Gen, THIS IS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: So I was joking around with my friends... And we said, "hey what if Ayano got kidnapped and annoyed her kidnapper" and now, here we are.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	What if Ayano got kidnapped?

One minute she was sitting in her classroom, the next she was being forced into the back of a van. They tied up her hands and legs, but not her mouth. Which they would end up regretting in the long run. She sat in silence, for 10 minutes.

"Hey, how long is this gonna take? I need to write my next chapter," Ayano whined.

"Chapter? What are you on about?" The kidnapper asked, probably regretting it as soon as she answered.

"Of my Mafuyama smut fic!"

"Your what now?" The kidnapper choked, they'd heard of smut before but, what was this 15 year old doing writing it? And having to update chapters of it?

"My Mafuyama smut fic! They're so cute >~<. Definitely my fav yaoi ship!" Ayano made a weird face.

"Uh-huh... Who are they?" The kidnapper was genuinely terrified of where this was going. And THEY'RE the kidnapper!

"My classmates!"

"What."

"Mafuyu and Uenoyama~ better yet, they're canon! Don't tell anyone but... Uenoyama TOTALLY tops!" She whispered the last part. The disgust on the kidnapper's face was indescribable. Yeah, they were a literal kidnapper, but at least they weren't writing smut about their classmates!

"You're-- aren't they like, 15?"

"Eh! They're 16! Get it right!" Ayano raised her voice. Did she seriously just yell at her KIDNAPPER? This girl is WAY off the rails.

"Listen, if I untie you, will you shut up?" They couldn't take this girl anymore, annoying as hell.

She nodded. They stopped driving, untied her and continued driving. She pulled out her phone and began typing.

"What are you doing?" 

"Writing the next chapter of my- wait! Do you wanna hear it?" Her eyes lit up. Jesus Christ, is this what kids are into these days?

"No-"

"Yes? Yay! Uenoyama wouldn't listen to it, and neither would Mafuyu..." she pouted. 

"Can't exactly blame them..." they mumbled. 

She began to read aloud. It was, detailed, to say the least. They were in so much shock, they didn't even stop her for 20 minutes.

"Where's your house?" They asked.

"Oh well, it's just on the right of here." She said, continuing to read.

"Stop reading. Just, stop." They sighed, silence. At last. 

* * *

  
  


They arrived at her house ten minutes later, dragging Ayano out of the van. Pounding on the front door.

"Hey-" Someone who the kind of looks like an older version on Ayano. "Who are you?" She asked them.

"Well you see, I kidnapped your daughter but out of the sheer regret I felt, I have decided to return her"

"Keep her, she's yours" they weren't expecting a response like that from her own mother. What had she have done to have her mom want her KIDNAPPED?

"What? Listen I'm just gonna leave her here, okay?" They tried leaving.

"I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH HER FOR 15 FUCKING YEARS, I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT. JUST TAKE HER." Her mother grabbed their arm.

"Okay yeah that seems bad, but she read me a 200k word smut fic about her classmates." They said. Her mother released her grip on their arm.

"Fine. You've been through enough, I'll keep her." Her mom sighed going back inside, Ayano followed her.

"Never kidnapping anyone again..."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna apologize to all of you for what I did, it was very wrong and I am very sorry. I'd just like to, move on, and lead a normal life, y'know get a job, and a wife. And change my ways. And I hope this apology impresses you, even though my grandma made me do, and I don't really mean it.


End file.
